Feeling Feverish
by jaanxx
Summary: Tweek is sick and Craig can't stand to see his best friend that way, so he decides to something about it. Creek fluffles for all! One-shot. Enjoy and review, my dears. T for Craig's language and kisses w


**Feeling Feverish**

**My first South Park fan-fiction. Please no judging me loves 3 Creek is my OTP. Just fluffs. Errr. Mature for Craig's foul mouth and kisses. I don't own South Park n Do I need more in the beginning part? Nah I'll just let you read it /.\ Here goes…**

**Craig's POV**

Tweek's coughing was distracting. For people that were trying to pay attention, I figured. Although my face never really portrayed emotion, I _was _worried. Tweek was my best friend. I leaned over in my chair. "Tweek, are you okay, man?" Tweek twitched. "Ack! I'm fine!" "You're so not, dude. Why did you come in today?" "My parents are- gah! - Out of town! I can't stay home... the gnomes will get me!" His voice was starting to sound as nasally as mine. "Well this is ridiculous dude; you can stay at my house until you feel better." "I- I'll still be alone, Craig." He huffed at me. "I'll stay with you. School's boring anyway." "What! You can't miss school for me!" The twitching 14 year old practically yelled at me, which ended in a coughing fit. "I'll be missing it either way, Tweekers." "A- Alrighty then." With his agreement, I stood and tugged Tweek out the door by his sleeve. Mr. Garrison tried to call after us, but I just flipped him off and continued on. "Gah! I'm gonna get in trouble!" He spasmed, and coughed again. I draped my arm around Tweek's shoulder gently. Tweek's spasming died down a bit and he leaned into my grip. "You're always safe with me, Tweekers."

**X**

I crashed the door in. "Mo-om, I'm home early. Tweek's staying over a few days." My voice got louder, but no less monotonous. I didn't wait for permission, I half guided, half dragged Tweek up the stairs to my room. He flopped down on the floor immediately. I'd never seen Tweek so drained; it was heartbreaking, especially when he was twitching like mad just moments ago. "You okay there?" "Mmm, I just n-need some coffee." He mumbled, half incoherently. "No way man, not when you're sick." He groaned some curses at me and rolled over, trying to get comfortable. I tapped my fingers for a minute, wondering what to do. "Wanna watch a movie?" "Mmm 'kay…" He mumbled, sounding suddenly like Mr. Mackey. I slipped a movie in the player and sat down near Tweek. I crossed my legs and leaned against the back of my bed. When the movie started, Tweek jumped. He suddenly looked wide awake. As the movie progressed, he got caught up in the plot and began pulling at his hair like he often did. I told him to stop. He didn't. I sighed, pulling the increasingly sputter blonde towards me. "C'mere, Twitch." He smiled slightly at the nickname only I was allowed to call him. I laid him across my lap. He looked so calm, more so than I had ever seen him in our years of knowing each other. He was red in the face, from the growing fever. I could almost feel the heat radiating from him. I hoped he was going to be okay. I bent down close to his face, his warm, coffee-smelling breath drifting over my face slightly. I pressed my lips slightly to his forehead, like my mom always did for me when I was sick. I didn't really think about it until I was doing it. Tweek smiled in his sleep. "Mmm.." I pulled back immediately. Tweek sat up. "Fuck." "W- whatcha doin' – Ack! – Craig?" "What, I didn't.. I mean I didn't.." Even as a blush spread across my face, my tone didn't change, my questions never sounding like questions. "Oh shut up!" Tweek giggled. It was a weird sound on the boy, I could tell he was trying to be quiet, which was a nearly impossible task for the skinny blonde. My thoughts grew fuzzy as Tweek got closer, wrapping his arms around my neck and pressed his feverish lips against mine before I could react. Despite how common sense told me it was wrong, but I couldn't help but disagree. I pulled away and looked at him strangely. "Are you gay?" _Great going, Craig, way to ruin the moment._ I mentally kicked myself. "O- only if youre okay with it?" He said uncertainly, it sounded more like a question. I feathered kisses on his jawline, suddenly realizing this had been the confusing void in my life. I apparently had wanted this for a long time without even realizing it. "Ngh- Craig this is all your fault!" "First time I've ever been happy to accept blame for anything." The corners of my mouth turned upwards in a rare smile and leaned in to kiss him again. Tweek traced small circles on my back and whispered, "S-so... what now?" "Anything you want, babe." Tweek twitched at my calling him babe. I was surprised too, quite honestly, but I didn't care. I was _finally _happy. And by the look on his face, I could Tweek was too.


End file.
